My version
by Ochibi-san117
Summary: If I was the creator of Gakuen Alice, this is what would happen....What if Mikan never ever met Hotaru before and met her after she went to Gakuen Alice.? Trust me, this isn't a serious fic. One-shot please R&R.


Summary : What if Mikan never ever met Hotaru before and met her after she went to Gakuen Alice.? Trust me, this isn't a serious fic. One-shot please R&R.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters inside it.

* * *

**-Mikan's POV-  
**I guess it's the time of year again... (A/N If your actually wondering what the time of year Mikan is refering to, it's Christmas) It's so white and peaceful looking... (A/N Let's just make Mikan five in this part of the story)

After looking and admiring the beauty of the snow, Mikan decided to head home.

After I reached home I saw a commotion infront of my house... OMGS!! Is that two humans.?? Eh... Okaa-san, otou-san and even grandpa looks like their about to cry. I was about to defend my family when...

When the two mans turned around and scared the creeps out of Mikan and

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Mikan's lungs out...

"Mikan Sakura.?"obviously the man's ears was bleeding...

"H-hai.?" said the still shuddering 5 year old Mikan

"We were sent to escort you to your new school 'Gakuen Alice'."

"NANI.?! Naze.?"

I was so shocked that I panicked and knock my head into the Sakura tree that me and my grandpa planted a few years ago. 'Automessage : Out'

* * *

After a few hours Mikan woke up still feeling dizzy, so she thought that she rest for a few more minutes. But a few minutes turn to hours and suddenly Mikan jump out of her bed but to notice she wasn't jumping out of her bed but someone elses bed, so Mikan being Mikan, she screamed her lungs out. Suddenly her mom, dad, grandpa, doctors and nurses came rushing inside and found Mikan weeping by the corners, of course they calmed Mikan down. After calming Mikan down they explain to Mikan what happen and slowly it all came back to that pea-size brain of hers.

"So okaa-san." Mikan finally said...

"Hai.?"

"Am I really going to this so called 'Gakuen Alice'.?" Mikan ask innocently...

"Atarimai desui, since you have a 'Alice' normally you have to go."

"Oh..." answered Mikan a little disappointedly

Suddenly the nurse cut in and said

"Sakura-san.?" "Hai.?" "After a few days you may go home." "Ok."

* * *

**-After a few days infront of Mikan's house-**

"Mikan Sakura."

"Hai.?"

"Please bit your farewells to your family, we're about to leave."

"Ok."

Mikan's family : -waves-

Mikan : -waves back-

* * *

**-At Gakuen Alice-**

I'm sitting in a car with a woman / man dude who goes by the name Narumi and I'm totally fine. While on the way, Narumi-sensei explained to me about everything that has to do with this so called 'Alice' and stuff which I forgotten.

"Mikan.?" Narumi-sensei said. Of course I have to reply or people might actually think that I'm brain-dead.. "Hai.?" "We've already reach Gakuen Alice."

'Already.? That was fast...'

-steps out of the limo and see the school-

"Waoh..." I said while bashking in the grandness of this school...

"Please follow me to the teacher's office." "OK."

The school was quite big and I couldn't shake of the feelings of students staring at me. I was known for having my mom's beautiful gorgeous big eyes while having my father's strong chin. After a while we reached the teacher's office. And Narumi-sensei gave me the keys to my room and locker, the school uniform and my class schedule.

Mikan went into her room and awed at the sight of her room but then turned into a glommy glompster again...Yes she knew to perfectly that this would be her room until her first day of her six year old life starts.

* * *

**-After Christmas, the first day of school-**

**-Mikan's POV-**  
Guess I better change into my school uniform before homeroom starts. After I change, I headed towards my class...

"Stupid map!!" Mikan said to herself...Guess I'll better ask for directions. Maybe I should ask that spiky-haired dude. "Hey, do you by any chance know where this class is.?" "Yep, it's my class..." "Ok!!" I said happily, finally I can get to class without any trouble! "Can you take me there.?" "Sure!" "Arigato." -  
-At -- class-

"Ohayo minna-san" I guess that's Narumi-sensei speaking. "Ohayo." the class greeted back.

"Today we have a new student, please treat her nicely." He's making me sound like a pussy...

"Ohayo minna-san. Watashi wa Sakura Mikan-chan. Hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"KAWAII!!" A group of girls scream in unision.

"Mikan-chan, Natusme-kun will be your partner..." Narumi-sensei whisper into my ear.

"Hai. Where is my seat sensei.?"

"There, see that boy sitting near the window at the last row.? You'll be sitting next to him."

"Ok sensei." since when do I become so nice...

**-Natsume's POV-**  
Naru announced that there'll be a new student, so I figure this student maybe a girl like all those fangirls. Let's hope it'll be a boy. -fingers crossed-

"Ohayo minna-san. Watashi wa- blah blah " Oh great, it's a girl...After a while she came up to me and introduce herself...-BlaH bLaH BlAh-

"Hn..." I replied her...She doesn't seem to care or go gaga over me.

-Kriiiiiiiing(the school bell rang)-

Good timing...I'm starve -

* * *

**-At the cafeteria-**

Suddenly the wind blew by and...O.O -smirks-

**-Mikan's POV-  
**I'm hungry, so I went to the cafeteria to get lunch went suddenly a big wind blew by... Phew that was good, it's a good thing my food didn't fell... Why does it feel like someone if staring at me.? So i turned around to find Natsume smirking at me...

"Nice panties 'Polkadots' "

What did he meant by that...o.O

"Natsume no HENTAI!!" I screamed at him of course the commotion bought a few stares. And to think, I'm gonna spend a long long long time with this guy until graduation...GOD, why did you make me suffer like this.? Oh KAMI.

* * *

**-10 years later-  
**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOU HENTAI!!" The screamed came from a certain young brunette...

"You purposely show it to me. Maybe I should call you the hentai." said Natsume smirking. "I'll call you HENTAI of all hentais, you hentai!!" Mikan shouted while flaping her arms around while gawking at Natsume.

"Uresai, baka!" said the genius inventor. "Hotaru!" said Mikan while weeping and running towards Hotaru. 'BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!'

Mikan hit the wall againts her back.

"Now the morning is more quieter without this baka's voice shouting around campus." "Hotaruuu..." weep Mikan "You're so mean! You big fat meanie!" "So, now I'm fat?!" screamed Hotaru while making so in the progress, Hotaru's hair frizz up. "N-no! I didn't mean it that way." cried the running Mikan while Hotaru chasing her with her duck-mobile and her Baka Gun Extreme 3000.

* * *

**-At class-**  
Hotaru was still glaring holes at Mikan after what she had said.

"And it's all your fault!" said Mikan whispering while shouting the same time... "What.? It's your fault at the first place! Who told you to purposely show me underwear?" "I for one am not that hentai-ish like you. If you saw my underwear, you can actually keep your mouth shut. The reason you did not keep your mouth shut was that you purposely want to look at my underwear. Everyday!" "How do you know that I see your underwear everyday? That's because you show it to me everyday!" "Of course. You are always right and I was always wrong. Leave it to the genius to solve this case!"

And the arguement stop there, and there a total moment of silence the whole day. After class, Hotaru prepared her Baka Gun Extreme 3000. But after she saw what happened between Natsume and Mikan, she decided she'll get her revenge some other time.

* * *

**-At Mikan's triple star bedroom-**_(A/N Mikan got smarter but not smarter than Hotaru. Hotaru herself was also a triple star. Let's get back to the story, fady fady fady...)_

**-Mikan's POV-  
**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed into my pillow. That Natsume is hopeless, now I'll never be able to marry. Waaaaaaaaaa -weeps-.

Suddenly there's a knock at Mikan's door. 'I hope it's Nats-..Wait, why am I thinking about him.? Ahhh... It's all getting into my brain'

Mikan opened the door hoping it was Natsume buttttttttttttttt... It was Hotaru holding a packet...

"That'll be 5 rabbits." "Nande.? You came to my room and tell me to give you 5 rabbits.?" "I didn't wanna walk all the way to your room. Natsume told me I'll be getting 5 rabbits from you if I deliver this thing." Hotaru holding the packet up to Mikan's face. "Fine, here's your money." Suddenly Hotaru's eyes flash money signs...

After Hotaru left, Mikan eagerly open the packet and saw a chest the size of your feet. (A/N Actually the size of my feet and it's size 8) "It's a chest?! Natsume sent me a chest?!" Mikan open the chest but to find another chest but much smaller. "Great. He would have sent me money or diamonds but instead he sent me a chest and its young." Mikan set the chests on her reading table and walk out of her room.

Guess I'll have a walk around school since classes are over. "Ah, kimochi." -trips over a rock- "Itai.. Cheh.. It's just a rock, I thought I would trip over Natsume." "So," "AHHHHHHH!! Cheh, kimika." "You were thinking of tripping over me.?" "Since when.?" "Just now you just said that." said Natsume in a it's-obvious tone / are-you-acting-stupid tone. "So.? I only said that, it's not like I meant it or something." "Oh, really"  
"Of course it's real dumb-ass!" "So, you got my present.?" "Yea, a chest and its' young." "Not that." "Then what.?" It all happen so fast that Mikan fainted at that moment.

* * *

**-At the hospital-**

"Ugh..." Mikan shrugged. "Sakura-san, don't move that much." said Ruka (A/N I didn't quite mention Ruka, did I.? Well sorry to the Ruka fans that is reading this fic, I totally forgot about him. Now back to the story.) "Ruka-pyon." Mikan was so relieve to see Ruka next to her. "What happen.?" "Well, Natsume saw you lying near the school grounds so he quickly carried you here." "Dare ka.?" "You're at the school's hospital, the doctors said you were fine. You just fainted, that's all." Then Mikan fall asleep again.

The next day Mikan woke up finding that Ruka wasn't by her side. "I guess he's gone to school." She got up from her bed and decided to take a bath.After that she change into her school uniform and check out from the hospital. "I guess I'd better go to class before frog dude(A/N I kinda forgotten about his name so I'll call him frog dude for now.) decides to give me detention then this'll stick to my permanent record FOREVER(echoing)."

Before Mikan reach her class she gave a big sigh then she entered the class. "Eh.? Jinno-sensei(A/N Yea...I remember the frog dude's name again and it struck me like lightning. Now back to the story) is not here yet.? That means I'm not late. Yea!!" Mikan screamed the last part in unision and the whole class look at her... "Eh.? Why is all the students children.?" And then it struck her like lightning "This is the wrong class!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Wrong wrong wrong wrong..." The whole class look at her. "Ehheheheh, then I better get going." And off Mikan goes, running at the speed of lightning.

And... Finally she reach and she was not late... "Woohoo...I'm not late! I'm early.I'm early.I'm early." "Hurray!! Let's all cheer for Mikan, hip-hip hurray! Hip-hip hurray!"

And of course Mikan was dreaming that she was not late and the class actually cheered for her was fake. It was all in her head, in her imainary world. And thus, the real story...

"I'm late, I'm late. I'm super-dupper late!!" Finally, Mikan is gonna reach her classroom door...(And the song 'Finally by Fergie was playing inside Mikan's mind) But Mikan failed to do so at one thing...She forgotten to see the sign 'Wet Floor' and she skid-daddle inside her classroom.

Jinno-sensei was of course mad at her and he finally burst "YOUR LATE YOU B...DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU BCHES!!Muahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahaa!" And thus the story about a rampaging monster is true...

And it's all in Mikan's head again. Mikan did skid-daddle into the classroom but Jinno-sensei was absent that day so the substitude teacher was taking care of the class.

"Wawe, of all the luck in the world I finally get the good one. Yea!!" (A/N And finally in this part I get to write Anna and Nonoko in it! Yea.) "Mikan-chan-" started with Anna then ended with Nonoko "daijoubu.?" "Daijoubu desui-ne." They are sometimes like my okaa-san. "We're going to Central Town, wanna come with us.?" "Sure!!" I can eat more howalons. Howalons.

Natsume stared at Mikan in disgust. "Are you gonna come, Natsume.?" "No!" "Naze.?" "I don't want to." "Pleaseeeeeeeeee..." "No!" "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." "No!" "C'mon...It'll be fun." "Fine." "Yea!" "I'm coming to. I'm gonna buy more ingredients for my next baka gun. Ruka, you're coming to!" "Ok." cried poor poor Ruka. "Yea!" "Stop yea-ing non-stop baka!" "Natsume, you're just cranky"

* * *

**-At Central Town-  
**"Oooh..Ahh..Iiiiiii...Ooooooo." o.O The whole gang stared at Mikan as she goes 'oooh-ing, ahh-ing, iiiiiii-ing and ooooooo-ing' again and again. Finally Hotaru couldn't stand Mikan and 'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!'

"Itai...Why you do that for.?" "You were to noisy, baka!" "I'm not that noisy." -pouts- "Don't act innocent, you crazy b!" "Who said that.?" "It's me, your conscience." "I have a conscience.?" "Of course you idiot!" The whole gang stared blankly at Mikan thinking that she was crazy talking to herself... "What.?" "Nothing!" said the whole gang afraid that Mikan would go crazier if they told her they think that she's crazy. "Ok, let's go to the howalon store!" saids Mikan as she pulls Ruka with her...

"Sakura-san, why do you like howalons that much.?" "Bwecos tiery arer twaestiy" (Translation: Because they are tasty.) "I see.." "Hey, you guys done.?" "Hai!" "Hotaru said to meet outside A.B.C."(A/N A.B.C stands for All Boys Corner. And Hotaru said to wait outside note the word:**OUTSIDE**.) "Ok"

* * *

**-Outside A.B.C-**  
"G-guys -pants- Natsume(A/N Natsume seperated with the gang, just to let you know.) -pants- --" Before Hotaru finishes her sentence Mikan was panicking. "What do we do.? Natsume has been kidnap again! What do we do.? What do we do.?" 'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!'

Mikan flew into the sky and never came down again... Nyah, just kidding with you.  
Mikan smashed againts a wall and bleed to death! -gasp-

What really happen,  
Mikan smash againts a wall and well actually she did bleed but not to death. Mikan saw blood and fainted.

"Good! Now we'll be able to talk without baka trying to interrupt us. Now where was I.? Ah right, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I saw Natsume holding hands with a girl and actually smiling and 'Laughing'." O.O "LAUGHING?" all of them ask at the same time. "Yes, laughing." "-GASP IN HORROR-" "So, remember. Don't tell Mikan anything about this!" "Hai." "Is that(laughing) a code-word for something.?" Koko asked. The rest of the gang slap their faces with their hand.

* * *

**-At Mikan's room-**  
Mikan finally awoke from the incident. "I guess it's a dream. But it felt so real" Mikan got up and showered. "Ah, kimochi(A/N She's talking about the water.)" After that she change into her school uniform. And she looks at her clock '7.15 A.M.'

"I guess it's still early, I think I'll go for a walk." -humming a tune while closing eyes-

And then Mikan suddenly knock into something. "Itai!! Stupid tree!! -kicks tree-

**-Natsume's POV-  
**I was sleeping as usual on MY(A/N OMG!! He sounds so impetuos.) Sakura tree, when I suddenly felt that the tree move a bit and then a girls voice cursing MY harmless Sakura tree. And then I look down -smirks- this will be interesting.

**-Normal POV-  
**"Who dares to try and kick me.?" (A/N Obviosly Natsume trying to scare Mikan) "Gomen, gomen tree. I didn't know that you were alive." "Every living thing is alive, stupid!" "Hey, you don't even know me, how do you know that I'm stupid.?" "Oh, so your confessing that you're stupid.? Very well then, You're stupid." "NO!! I didn't mean it like that." Oh boy, oh boy. Natsume really like to tease Mikan. "Sayonara stupid! Or should I say Mikan." "Nani.? How do you know that my name's Mikan.? Chotto, don't go!! Please!!" "It's me stupid!" "NATSUMEEEEEEEEEE!!" (A/N Shugo Chara moment!! Just imagine Mikan turned into Amu and Natsume into Ikuto.) Natsume was on top of Mikan making Mikan blush ten shades of green!! Yes, our dear Mikan is about to barf. Natsume RUN!! But too late, Mikan barf right onto Natsume and some also went inside his nose. "What the Hell. Who barfs out pink colour fluid.? And it smells like shit!! Did you eat shit or anything polka.?" "Of course not! Since when did shit turned pink.? And stop calling me polka!" "I need to go to the infirmary to clear out this pink fluid from my nose"

* * *

**-At the infirmary-**  
Good thing polka didn't follow. "My-my, my little kuroneko got himself int-...Ugh! -covering his nose- What is that.? It smells like shit! God did said something about this in the Bible. Run!! It's the end of the WORLD!!" -thug- "Persona, I need to tell you to not panic. We're gonna sent you to the nearest Mental Hospital right away." "Wait!! You got it all wrong!! This is written in the Bible. God said so himself!!" "Right.. God told me to send you to the Mental Hospital." "Really.?" "Yes. He said that if you struggle throught that of your fate, you'll be struck by lightning." "God...You've touch me!!" "Let's go."

"That was weird. O.O" "Natsume!!" "Great the queen bee slut is here." "Natsume, I've missed you!" "I've miss you too Luna!" Keep smiling-smiling, she'll never notice anything. And then Natsume was struck by, by- Luna's kiss.. And from afar Mikan saw it all...

"Wow... that's... heartbreaking. Am I gonna run off to some empty part of the school and cry.?" "Yes you are." "But that's not in the script!! It said that I should punch her an- oops sorry...Wrong script...So," Mikan ran into the woods and she trips on a rock and hurt her knee and she never walk again...Nothing would happen to the main character...

What really happen was, Mikan just cried and cried.

Now we skippy skippy to what's happening with Natsume

He pushed Luna and hit her in the head with a pebble and she was brain-dead forever...Nyeh, nothing like that ever happen...

What really happen was Natsume pushed Luna and dumped her so bad that a 'yo-mama competition started with Natsume

Yo mama was so fat, even Naruto doesn't believe it

Who the hell is Naruto.?

Some guy in a tv show...

In somewhere far far away, Naruto sneezes. "Yo dude. Are you ok.?" "I guess someone was just talking about me."

Now back to Natsume and Luna

Yo mama is so fat, people would jog around her for exercise

Yo mama so poor, she can't afford to pay attention

Yo mama so stupid, when your dad said that it's chilly outside she ran out with a spoon

Yo mama so stupid, that she puts lip-stick to make-up her mind

Yo mama so dirty, she mades mud look clean

Yo mama so old, I told her to act her own age and she died

Yo mama so bald, even a wig wouldn't help

Yo mama so nasty, she has to creep out of bath water

"Natsume, why are we teasing each others mom.? W-wait...Your family is dead right.?" "Yea." "Then why are we starting a yo-mama contest.?" "You're teasing me about my mother's death.? How sick are you.?" "No!! I didn't mean it that way!!" "I don't care anymore!! F you b" "Natsume!! -weeps and then cut her hand with a dagger trying to be emo-" Suddenly emo guys and girls walk up to Luna and said "Hey, chick! Wanna join us.?" "Sure!!" "No happy, dude. You're out!" "No!!" "Good, you're rejoining again!" "Ye- I mean let's go man!"

"Mikan!! Where are you?? I'm killing myself here!!" "Oh Natsume, you're here!! Let's drive to some part in the world that we didn't even heard of." "Ok!" And they lived happil- "Wait wait wait wait wait. Drive to mushu-mushu town of spagetti.?" "Yes, why.?" "No-"

"-ooooo!!" Nstaume looks around oh it was all just a dream.

The End -

* * *

Please **Read** _&_ Review

You can flame if you want

TeeHee


End file.
